<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>putt a little love on me by starryharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823813">putt a little love on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryharry/pseuds/starryharry'>starryharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Golf, Character Study, Fluff, Friendship study, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Zayn Malik &amp; Liam Payne &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryharry/pseuds/starryharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at a golf course with Zayn and Liam, but they only have a few months left until everything changes. Along the way, Louis meets Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>putt a little love on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry and Louis fall in love, but this is not their love story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow lingers longer than usual this year, meaning Louis’ first day back at his favourite seasonal job is delayed by a few weeks. He allows the anticipation to build, looking forward to his first day. Mostly, he misses his friends; he stays in contact with Zayn and Liam over the winter, so the end of the season doesn’t put a complete pause on their friendship, but they certainly don’t see each other as often, since Zayn and Liam are both in school. Nothing compares to the summers they spend together. </p><p>Louis first started at the golf course when he was sixteen. He had just gotten his driver’s licence, and his mom happened to know one of the managers, which turned out to be a perfect combination. He went in for an interview and walked out with a job. </p><p>That first year, Louis worked in the backshop. He washed clubs and carts and it was hard work, but he enjoyed it. He mostly kept to himself, though, as he worked alone for most of his shifts. When it was quiet, he would go and sit inside the pro shop and make small talk with whoever was working, but none of it ever felt like genuine friendship. </p><p>Until his second year. </p><p>Zayn was a new hire in the pro shop. </p><p>Louis isn’t able to recall exactly what Zayn’s first words to him were, but he remembers they were teasing, and the two fell into a silent agreement that they would be friends. They spent a lot of time together at work, and outside of work, too, where they did anything that wasn’t golf related. </p><p>The next year, their manager hired some new, younger teens to work in the backshop, and Louis trained them for a week before he was trained on the beverage cart. </p><p>There’s something so wonderful about driving around the course in the sun all day, getting to know the members and serving them alcohol. </p><p>Oh, and tips. There’s also something so wonderful about making tips that were one hundred percent his to keep. </p><p>The weird thing was the change in his shift time. Before, he would work from two in the afternoon until close with Zayn. At the start and the end of the season, that usually meant about nine in the evening. But in between those months, during the longest days of summer, sometimes that meant being there until midnight. And Louis loved that. But the beer cart went out at two and was always done by nine, no matter what point in the season it was. That’s how he developed the habit of sitting behind the pro shop desk with Zayn after his shift was over, waiting for him to be done, too. </p><p>That was also how they assimilated Liam into their group. He was new, working the evening shift of the snack shack. His shift times were the same as Louis’, and it didn’t take long until it was the three of them behind the desk in the pro shop, laughing until the night was over. </p><p>They hung out a lot outside of work. It didn’t take long for Zayn and Liam to realize they were both paying rent to live on their own, but they could find a two-bedroom basement and be charged the exact same price, making it possible to cut their rent in half. Within a month, they were roommates. </p><p>Louis still lived at home. He didn’t mind, though. The only downside was that he lived in the big city, and not the small town of the golf course. He’s never hated driving, but when he has to do about an hour and a half of it each day, it starts to feel like a lot. So he spent a lot of time at Zayn and Liam’s new place.</p><p>When Louis finally moved out at twenty-one, after years of saving up, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the city. So he found himself a place just on the outskirts, still within city limits but much closer to the job he couldn’t give up. </p><p>“You know,” Liam commented one night in the pro shop after the course was empty and Zayn just needed to finish shutting everything down for the night. “You guys have ruined this job for me.”</p><p>Zayn and Louis shared a look before laughing and asking for clarification. </p><p>“I just mean,” Liam laughed it off. “I won’t be able to keep doing this if you guys aren’t around. It wouldn’t be the same.”</p><p>A silence fell over the three of them before they made the promise that this will be their forever job. Right then, Louis wasn’t sure if that would turn out to be true or not. But he was too happy to be pessimistic. </p><p>Now, Louis still isn’t sure what he’s going to do for the rest of his life. That conversation took place two seasons ago, and all three of them are back again. Louis enjoys spending his winters at the ski hill and his summers at the golf course, why ruin a good thing early? </p><p>Louis pulls into his reserved parking spot and turns off his car. He steps out into the cool breeze, the sun acting as a warm counterbalance. He walks towards the entrance, tucking his key lanyard into his back pocket and swinging his bag over his shoulder. When he steps inside, he’s greeted by Zayn’s smile, though he can’t say anything as he’s speaking to a customer. </p><p>“Louis!”</p><p>Liam appears from the backshop. </p><p>“Liam,” he greets, moving towards him to meet halfway and wrap each other in a hug.</p><p>“We missed you, man,” Liam says into his ear.</p><p>“I missed you guys, too,” Louis answers as they pull apart. “Now come help me stock up.”</p><p>The two of them walk together to the back entrance, where Zayn had already brought the beer cart in the morning. They chat mindlessly as they get ice for the coolers before picking out which drinks to throw in the cart and how many of each. </p><p>“Are you all stocked at the shack?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Alright,” Louis smiles, closing the cooler. “I’ll give you a ride.”</p><p>They head back out the door and slide into the cart. Louis wraps his fingers around the keys and and turns them sharply, revelling in the vibration it sends through his body. He throws the cart in drive and turns it around, swinging past the pro shop to wave at Zayn before heading out to the course. Louis and Liam wish each other a good first day once coming to a stop outside the snack shack. As he pulls away, Louis waves to Ashton, who’s leaving as Liam replaces him. </p><p>And then he’s on his own. He rides around asking if anyone would like a drink and making small talk along the way. There’s familiar faces and also new ones, but Louis talks to them, too. It’s one of his favourite things about the job; he works alone but it never gets lonely. </p><p>When the stock runs low, Louis heads back for a refill. He pops his head into the pro shop to hopefully get a chance to say hello to Zayn, but inside, there’s a small lineup of people, and it’s still not a good time. So Louis just heads right back out, getting back to work. </p><p>At the end of the night, he finishes one last lap around the course before heading over to the shack. </p><p>“Hey,” Liam smiles when Louis opens the back door. “Just doing my cashout.”</p><p>“No rush,” Louis laughs as he pulls up an empty crate to sit on. </p><p>They sit in silence as Liam counts the register. When he’s done, they lock up and get back on the cart, and Louis drives them back. He drops Liam off at the pro shop and tells him he won’t take long to unload the cart. </p><p>When he gets to the back entrance, he props the door open and heads inside to grab a crate. He gets the cans into the crate and the crate into the cooler, so he knows what to use first tomorrow. </p><p>Once it’s empty, he releases the ice from the bottom and drives the cart over to the backshop for Luke to spray it down. He takes the keys with a smile and Louis turns to head into the pro shop. </p><p>“Louis,” Zayn says, standing up from his chair as soon as Louis steps inside. </p><p>Louis moves towards him and wraps him in a hug, just as he and Liam had done earlier. </p><p>Zayn pats him firmly on the back, squeezing tight without saying anything.</p><p>They take their spots behind the desk, and Louis starts his own cashout. While he works, they remain quiet so he can focus. It’s only after he counts his float that Zayn asks him how much he made. </p><p>“Sixty,” Louis shrugs, knowing that’s pretty good for the first day. “How about you?”</p><p>“Fifty,” Liam answers. </p><p>They go silent again. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Louis asks, suddenly worried that something is seriously wrong. </p><p>“Yeah,” Zayn smiles reassuringly. “We just,” he pauses. “We want to be upfront with you about something.” </p><p>“This is going to be our last season.”</p><p>The words hit Louis hard. This is news, and a real shock, and simply something he doesn't want to think about. But he also knew it was coming; they’ve both put in so much work into university the last few years, it was only inevitable. But it was supposed to be forever; Zayn, Liam, and Louis. He wants to yell, ask why they’re both leaving, ask how they could do this; but they’re still his best friends, so he doesn’t actually want to do any of those things. Instead, he smiles and nods, as if he understands.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to make it a good one, then.”</p><p>**</p><p>The rest of the first week goes by quickly, and Louis is pretty sure there must have been some kind of unspoken deal made that if he didn’t talk about Zayn and Liam leaving, they wouldn’t either. And Louis doesn’t want to bring it up again, at least, not yet, so they don’t talk about it at all. </p><p>There’s five months left. Plenty of time. </p><p>So they dance around the topic, and it works just fine. </p><p>The sun heats up more and more with each passing day, beaming down on Louis as he drives around the course. Everything starts to feel familiar once again. Until the day he’s sitting on the fairway next to hole sixteen, and through the trees, he catches a glimpse of possibly the prettiest person he’s ever seen on hole eighteen. </p><p>Louis knows he can’t just change his course and drive across the greens to use the beer cart as an excuse to talk to him. So he stays right where he is and watches curiously as the unknown golfer lines up again, finishing his shot with a smile on his face. He puts the club back in his bag and adjusts the bun in his hair, trying his best to keep it tamed and together.  </p><p>All Louis can do is text Zayn and demand he tell him everything he knows about the beautiful boy on eighteen. He waits a minute for the response, in which he gets some basic information. </p><p>His name is Harry, he’s a new member, and he’s twenty-one. </p><p>Louis hopes Harry plays another round, so he can get a second chance at introducing himself.</p><p>**</p><p>Louis’ second chance comes a few days later, when he sees Harry in the distance, golfing alone once again. This time, it’s earlier in the day, and the course is quieter. So when Louis looks around, not seeing anybody else nearby, he decides there wouldn’t be any harm in diverting his route. </p><p>He puts his foot on the gas, flooring it as he heads straight towards Harry. Louis keeps the cart on the dirt path, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t misjudge a little. He’s going to need to brake hard and fast.</p><p>“No, no, no,” he says, and Harry finally turns his attention to Louis, hurtling towards him.</p><p>He wanted Harry’s attention, but not like this. This is just embarrassing.</p><p>Louis screeches to a stop, not even allowing himself to look up. He doesn’t think he’ll ever live this down.</p><p>“First day on the job?” </p><p>He hears Harry actually laughing, and he suddenly feels way better.</p><p>“No,” Louis finally looks up, only to be met with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen. “Not even close, really. Just got distracted,” he doesn’t tear his gaze away for even a second, staying locked on Harry’s eyes to watch the wonderful thing the sun does to them.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Harry laughs again, putting his hands on his hips. “What’s got you so distracted, then?”</p><p>“You,” Louis says casually, and then stumbles to recover himself when he sees Harry’s face change. “I mean, there’s nobody else out here,” he gestures around. “Just excited at the idea of a customer.” </p><p>Louis watches as Harry’s soft smile turns into a grin, and Louis is certain he can see the outline of a dimple threatening to pop. </p><p>“I’m Harry,” he extends his hand slowly. </p><p>“Harry,” Louis repeats, happy he can finally say it out loud, loves the way it sounds coming out of his mouth. “I’m Louis.”</p><p>Louis reaches out, placing his hand in Harry’s. </p><p>“So Louis, what can I buy off you to make this trip worth your while?” </p><p>Louis laughs then, not even realizing he’s still holding Harry’s hand. </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“Whatever you’ll give me,” Harry shrugs, pulling his hand away slowly. </p><p>Is Harry flirting? Louis can never tell. It doesn’t help that Harry is just so beautiful. How is Louis supposed to have a functional mind when he can’t stop thinking about how lovely Harry’s lips are? </p><p>“Um,” Harry says a moment later, and Louis suddenly realizes he never answered him. “Just a can of beer. No bottles, right? No, definitely not. Then yeah, just a can is good. You choose for me.”</p><p>Louis listens intently, finding Harry’s rambles to be extremely endearing as he tries to fill the silence between them. </p><p>“Sure, yeah,” Louis smiles, finally stepping out of the cart.</p><p>He moves to the far side of the cart and opens the cooler, grabbing a can quickly and closing the door before walking back around to Harry. </p><p>“Here,” he hands Harry the can, eager to feel Harry’s hand on his again, even if only for a second. “Hope you like it.”</p><p>Harry reaches up and takes it, the contact making Louis shudder as the cold can is removed from his hand. </p><p>“Thanks. But you know,” Harry steps closer. “You’re really not very good at your job.” </p><p>With Harry crowding his space like this, so close in proximity, Louis is almost certain he’s flirting, now.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Why not?”</p><p>“You probably should have ID’d me,” Harry whispers. “How do you know I’m legal?”</p><p>Louis’ brain seems to kick back in, remembering he knows how to play this game, too.</p><p>“Just wishful thinking, I guess.”</p><p>Harry steps back then, his smile seeming to be permanently stuck on his face. </p><p>“You better get back to work,” he says. “You need all the practice you can get.” </p><p>Louis just shakes his head and gets back in his cart, feeling Harry’s eyes on him until he pulls away. He goes straight to the snack shack. </p><p>“Liam,” he groans, opening the door and stepping into the small building. “I’ve ruined my own life.”</p><p>“Always so dramatic, Louis,” Liam just laughs at his pain. “What’s wrong, bub?” </p><p>“Have you met the new member yet?”</p><p>“There’s a lot of those, Louis. You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.” </p><p>“Our age, long hair, amazing skin.”</p><p>“Oh, Harry,” Liam nods. “Haven’t formally met him yet, but Zayn told me you asked about him a few days ago. He is quite cute, huh?” </p><p>“Yes, and I just made an absolute fool out of myself.”</p><p>Louis knows that might not be completely true. Yes, their encounter started off as embarrassing, but by the end, Louis was pretty sure Harry didn’t mind. </p><p>“Okay and how did this ruin your life?”</p><p>Louis looks at Liam seriously.</p><p>“Because he’s quite cute.” </p><p>**</p><p>“Hey, Louis, you have to add this to your cashout,” Zayn holds out a ten dollar bill for him the second he walks in the door to the pro shop at the end of his shift. </p><p>“Why?” Louis takes the money, despite not knowing what it’s for. </p><p>“It’s from Harry,” Zayn smirks. “He came in here after his round blurting apologies because he realized he didn’t pay you for a beer,” he pauses. “Did you get a little distracted serving him, Louis?”</p><p>Louis just brings his hands up to cover his face, ignoring the way Liam is laughing from beside him. </p><p>“Whatever,” he laughs it off. “Let’s just get out of here and get some drinks.” </p><p>“Man, he’s got you really messed up,” Zayn laughs, and goes on to explain when Louis looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “We go out for drinks at the end of our work week on Saturday nights. Today’s only Friday.” </p><p>“Oh, god.”</p><p>**</p><p>Louis forgets all about Harry. He goes out for drinks with Zayn and Liam on Saturday night, and they spend the night at his place, heading out after breakfast on Sunday morning. Louis spends his two days off doing chores and relaxing, and occasionally stressing prematurely over the concept of losing Zayn and Liam after this season ends. </p><p>He tries telling himself to snap out of it. But if they barely see each other in the winter as it is now, what’s it going to be like when they don’t have their summers together, anymore? Louis worries they’ll fall out of touch completely.</p><p>He decides that if he can’t get over it on his own, he’ll just have to voice his concern. Louis is old enough to know that just expecting other people to know how he’s feeling isn’t going to cut it. So on Tuesday, at the end of their first shift of the week, Louis sparks the conversation. </p><p>“So,” he starts. “I just wanted to be completely open. I’m sad this is going to be our last season all together. But,” he goes on as he sees their faces drop in sympathy. “I’m really happy you guys are moving on, please don’t get me wrong. I just really want to make sure we do a good job of staying friends.”</p><p>“Louis,” Zayn is the first to speak. “Of course.”</p><p>“We’ll always make time for you,” Liam adds on. “Just like we know you’ll do the same, no matter where you end up.” </p><p>His mind is put at ease. </p><p>Realistically, he knew that would be the case. But his worries need to be vocalized, or else they stay inside, suffocating his thoughts until there’s a resolution, usually explosive. </p><p>“I love you, guys.”</p><p>“And we love you,” Zayn reassures him. </p><p>Louis drives home that night, window down, quietly singing along to the music blaring through his speakers. He’s got a light feeling in his heart that he wants to tuck away and store forever. </p><p>He carries it with him to bed, and on the way to work again the next day. It only seems to go away when it’s being drowned out by the sounds of his own laughter, combined with Zayn and Liam’s, chatting nonsensically at the end of the night. </p><p>Liam asks Zayn and Louis if they want anything to drink, deciding to go upstairs into the clubhouse to get a pop. Zayn requests a coke, and Louis a sprite and lime, and then Liam disappears out the door, and his footsteps are heard climbing the stairs to the restaurant just above them. </p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Zayn says quietly. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you think you’re going to stay here forever?”</p><p>“I really don’t know,” Louis says honestly. “I know I can’t do this forever,” Zayn looks ready to argue, so Louis continues quickly. “There’s eventually going to be a younger, fresher face to bring in more money. That’s just how business goes,” he laughs. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do once that happens.” </p><p>“It’s alright, Lou,” Zayn says. “No rush. You’ll figure it out.”</p><p>A beat passes.</p><p>“But actually,” Zayn speaks up again. “I kind of meant more generally. Like, living here. Are you going to stick around?”</p><p>Liam steps back inside then, two drinks in his hand, drawing Louis and Zayn’s attention away from their serious conversation. </p><p>“You didn’t,” Louis shakes his head. “You didn’t get yourself a drink?”</p><p>Liam just looks between the two of them before shrugging and setting their drinks down on the counter.</p><p>“Just wanted to see who was working up there tonight.”</p><p>Zayn turns to look at Louis, and the two of them burst into laughter at Liam’s expense. </p><p>Liam doesn’t seem to mind. </p><p>**</p><p>On Friday, Louis finds Harry on the course again. But this time, he’s not alone.</p><p>From a distance, Louis observes Harry’s interactions with the blonde, trying to figure out their relationship. He asks himself if it really matters; he’s only met Harry once, maybe it’s all in his head. But still, he’s curious. </p><p>He watches Harry smile as his golf partner wraps an arm around his shoulder. He watches them bump fists after a particularly nice drive by Harry. He watches the blonde laugh loudly and obnoxiously at something Harry says. He watches and watches and watches, until he realizes they’ve noticed him, and not-Harry is waving him over.</p><p>Mortified, but determined not to show it, Louis puts his foot on the gas—carefully this time—and makes his way over to where they’re standing in the middle of the fairway. </p><p>He puts it in park and jumps out, approaching them like any other customers who call him over. Because that’s what they are. </p><p>The blonde looks at Louis for a moment, then over at Harry, who is smiling happily at Louis, and then back to Louis. </p><p>“I’m Niall,” he extends his hand. “I feel like I’ll probably be seeing you often, so I might as well introduce myself.”</p><p>“Louis,” he smiles, shaking Niall’s hand. </p><p>“I’m Harry’s roommate. He knows I love golfing, so if I’m not working, I’ll be around.”</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Louis turns to Harry, whose eyes go wide. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” he says right back. “Sorry I forgot to pay last week.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Louis laughs. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.” </p><p>“Okay,” Niall interrupts, pulling Louis from his Harry induced trance. “So what are we drinking, H?” </p><p>Harry asks Louis for the same thing he gave him last week, and Louis opens the cooler, digging out two cans of the same drink. He hands one to each of them, and Niall just shakes his head, reaching into his back pocket. </p><p>“Here,” he laughs. “I’ll pay so Harry here doesn’t get distracted again.”</p><p>“Heeey,” Harry drawls, but there’s a rosy shade rising to his cheeks that gives him away. </p><p>“That’s alright,” Louis tries to relieve any tension Harry might be feeling. “Should have seen me driving the cart that day,” he sends Harry a quick wink, and relishes in what it does to his heart when Harry laughs loudly, covering his mouth in an attempt to recover. </p><p>“Oh, I heard,” Niall laughs. “Anyways,” he continues quickly, brushing right over it. “We better get moving before the people behind us catch up and get annoyed.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s never a fun complaint to deal with.”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll see you later, Louis,” Niall smiles.</p><p>“Bye.” </p><p>Louis steps back in his cart and gets back to work. He forces himself to refocus. His job is relaxed, but it’s still a job. He can’t have any members complaining that he spends all his time with certain customers instead of cruising the whole course. He can’t be accused of favouritism or flirting. </p><p>So he does a lap, then heads to the snack shack. </p><p>“Hey, Li,” he pulls up his usual crate and takes a seat behind Liam’s chair. </p><p>“Hey, how’s it going today?”</p><p>“Good, good,” Louis laughs. “It’s Friday, you know?” </p><p>“I do,” Liam agrees. “Sales always give it away.” </p><p>Louis falls into a silence then, and Liam doesn’t break it. Both of them are perfectly comfortable just sitting together at this stage. So Louis scrolls through his phone while Liam puts more hot dogs on the roller, and everything just feels right. </p><p>After five minutes pass, Louis stands up and drags the crate back to its spot in the corner. </p><p>“I’ll come back tonight to pick you up when we’re done,” Louis says, as if it’s something new, and it’s not what he does every night. </p><p>“I’d be worried if you didn’t,” Liam laughs. “Have fun. See you later, Louis.”</p><p>Louis smiles and slips out the door, closing it behind him as he feels the late afternoon sun hitting his face once again. It’s only going to keep warming up the closer they get to actual summer. </p><p>He loves the sun. And the heat that comes with it. He has to, otherwise his job would suck. But Louis also loves the summer storms. He looks forward to those just as much. There’s something so exhilarating about watching the sky open up and the rain start to come down as the lightning picks up. Nothing compares to the thrill that rushes through him when he can no longer distinguish the rumbles coming from the ground beneath him and those coming from the sky above him.</p><p>Louis gets back into the cart and peels away, starting his course route all over again. The first people he bumps into is a slightly older, kind member, Greg, and his young son, Blake. </p><p>“Hey, mister,” Louis calls out to the little one, a smile growing on his face as he anticipates the reaction.</p><p>“Hey, mister,” Blake yells right back as he turns around to see Louis moving towards them.</p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Greg laughs. “He’s missed you, for sure.”</p><p>Louis met the two of them last season, and he quickly bonded with Blake. Enough so that Greg trusted Louis to babysit through the winter anytime he needed someone and Louis was available. </p><p>Blake just giggles as he crawls into Louis’ lap, making himself comfortable. </p><p>“You’re four now, aren’t you?” </p><p>When Blake nods, Louis widens his eyes dramatically.</p><p>“You’re getting old, kiddo.” </p><p>“Nooo,” Blake giggles. </p><p>Louis turns back to Greg, asks him if he wants something to drink as he steps out of the cart, carrying Blake with him. </p><p>“Not today, thanks. We’re going to have dinner in the clubhouse after the round.”</p><p>“Oh,” Louis turns to look at Blake, tickling his stomach gently. “Some chicken fingers?” </p><p>“Probably,” Greg rolls his eyes when Blake doesn’t respond. “Alright, Blake, let’s get back to golfing so Louis can get back to work.” </p><p>He sets Blake down carefully, then waves as he heads off again. </p><p>Louis really, really loves his job.</p><p>**</p><p>When Louis heads to the snack shack at the end of the night to pick Liam up as promised, he finds him already doing his cashout. </p><p>“Good night?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Liam says, as he continues to count his float change, dropping the quarters back into the register when he’s done. </p><p>“Oh,” a voice from outside startles them, and Louis looks up immediately, already recognizing it. “Sorry,” Harry smiles. “Didn’t realize you were closed for the night.” </p><p>“We’re not,” Louis spits out quickly, backtracking only when Liam shoots him a bewildered look. “I mean, um, I’m not. I’m open. I mean,” he stumbles again, watching Harry’s face twitch in amusement. </p><p>“Alright,” Harry laughs. “Just sell me a beer, yeah?” </p><p>Louis is thankful the sun is gone so Harry can’t see the colour of his cheeks from so far away. He gestures for Harry to walk around the small shack and meet him where he parked the cart. They meet there, and Louis opens the cooler to pull out the same can he gave Harry a few hours ago.</p><p>“Did Niall leave?”</p><p>A burst of laughter coming from the front of the shack gives Louis his answer. </p><p>“He was standing with me the whole time,” Harry doesn’t even try to hide his grin as he hands Louis some cash. “See you around, Louis.”</p><p>Harry throws one last smile over his shoulder as he moves to the side of the shack, waiting for Niall. Louis steps back into the shack and finds Liam, done with his cashout. </p><p>“That was quick,” Liam comments.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just thought you guys would make out for longer than a minute. Placed a bet with Niall, even.”</p><p>Louis just rolls his eyes and hits Liam playfully. </p><p>“Um, I mean, yeah, um,” Liam teases as they leave the shack, locking up behind them. “I’m open,” he laughs. “Really, Louis?” </p><p>**</p><p>Louis goes out with Zayn and Liam once again after their last shift of the week, but this time, he crashes at their place for their days off. Through Sunday and Monday, they lounge around, not doing much of anything. </p><p>It’s only in the late evening on Monday that Zayn decides they should do their grocery shopping for the week. Louis tags along, just for the sake of wandering the aisles with his best friends. He already knows them well enough to know what usual things they’ll grab, and what kind of things each of them will be drawn towards.</p><p>They make it a quick trip, and when they get back to the house, Louis helps them unpack as they put everything away. Once they’re done, they fall onto the couch and turn Netflix on, finding something to watch until they’re tired enough to sleep.  </p><p>Zayn and Liam split up into their rooms, and Louis stays right where he is. He wonders how often he’ll find himself on this same couch after the season is over. </p><p>**</p><p>As the month comes to a close, Louis’ minor crush on Harry only continues to grow. From the start, he could admit to himself that he was interested. But the more often he sees and talks to Harry, the more that pull, that undeniable need to be close, spreads through him. </p><p>“Hey, Louis,” he smiles that same dopey grin Louis has grown so fond of. </p><p>“Hi, Harry,” Louis smiles right back. “Drink today?”</p><p>“No thanks,” Harry shakes his head. “I’m heading out soon.”</p><p>“Oh,” Louis tries not to sound disappointed, but his shift just started, and it’s going to be far less fun if Harry isn’t somewhere on the course. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry smiles, though it’s clear he notices the way Louis’ smile faltered. “But Zayn was telling me that twilight golf starts soon. And I’ll stop coming in the afternoons so I can play at night, instead.” </p><p>Hearing Harry say Zayn’s name is a weird experience for Louis. It isn’t jealousy, but the feeling of such casual familiarity sends a slight prickle of discomfort down his spine. </p><p>“Okay,” Louis answers. “I guess I’ll see you, then.”</p><p>“I hope you do.”</p><p>In the next few weeks, twilight golf picks up, and every night follows the same pattern. Louis finishes his shift and goes to pick Liam up at the snack shack, where Harry is hanging out and laughing, waiting for Louis to get there before continuing on the course. Then, Louis drives Liam back to the pro shop, where they sit with Zayn while the twilight golfers play their rounds. Finally, everyone on the course leaves, including Harry, who always pops in to say goodnight. </p><p>Every night follows the same pattern, until the night that doesn’t. </p><p>Louis bumps into Harry before he makes it to the snack shack, and it’s like the change of context changes everything. </p><p>“Hi,” Harry smiles, then points to the club on Louis’ cart. “Are you golfing tonight?”</p><p>“No,” Louis laughs. “Somebody just forgot this club on eleven. I know I’m so good at my job, but I actually don’t know how to golf,” he admits. </p><p>Harry just stares at him hard for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, quietly, nervously, he asks, “Do you want me to teach you?” </p><p>“Right now?” Louis tries not to sound too eager.</p><p>“Anytime you want.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah.” </p><p>Louis can’t think of anything he would like more. So he tells Harry he just needs to go unstock and put away the beer cart, but he’ll take another power cart from the shed and meet him on the course.</p><p>“Okay,” Harry smiles. “I’ll be around.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so hard as he rips towards the clubhouse. He throws the cart in park, frantically throws drinks into a crate to be brought into the cooler, then drives the cart to the backshop, practically throwing the keys at Luke and jumping into a normal golf cart. </p><p>“Hey, are you-”</p><p>“I’ll wash it after,” Louis tells him. “Twilight golfing.”</p><p>Luke looks no less confused than he was before, but doesn’t argue as Louis pulls away from him and towards the course. </p><p>Louis finds Harry quickly. He always walks when he golfs, so he didn’t get that far between the time it took for Louis to drive to the clubhouse and back. </p><p>“Hi again,” Harry smiles, then raises an eyebrow. “No clubs?”</p><p>Louis mentally scolds himself, but tries to keep a cool exterior. Play it off. Make it flirty. </p><p>“Well, I just thought it would be luckier if I used clubs touched by the pro, himself. Besides, how else am I supposed to make an excuse for you to put your arms around me and show me how if we’re both holding clubs?”</p><p>Harry laughs loudly and genuinely. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more beautiful sound.</p><p>“You could just ask,” he fixes his hair. “But really, do you swing right handed or left handed?”</p><p>As it turns out, Louis swings left while Harry swings right. So the night turns into Louis admiring Harry and offering lame words of encouragement after each shot. They move through the course quickly, darkness creeping in with speed. Louis quite enjoys their brief cart conversations. He also enjoys feeling Harry’s eyes on him as he stares ahead, driving and talking casually. </p><p>At the end of the round, Louis can’t escape the sense of disappointment as they reach the backshop and get out of the cart. It’s like Harry can feel it, too, because he takes hold of Louis’ wrist gently before they reach the doors to the pro shop. </p><p>“It wasn’t a one time offer, you know,” he whispers, and Louis leans closer to hear what he’s saying. “I’ll teach you how to golf another night. Many more nights, plural, if you’d like,” he grins. </p><p>“Yeah,” Louis swallows, eyes flickering between Harry’s. “I’d really like that.” </p><p>Harry lets go of his wrist and walks towards the door as if this small interaction didn’t just ruin Louis forever. Louis shakes his head and follows, stepping inside as Harry holds the door open for him. </p><p>And without realizing why at first, Louis feels guilty when he looks up and sees Zayn sitting at the desk with Liam. Then his brain catches up, realizing he didn’t drive Liam here. </p><p>“Liam, I-”</p><p>Liam’s hand goes up to stop him. </p><p>“How was the round?” Zayn asks Harry. </p><p>Harry glances over at Louis, trying to figure out why the air feels so tense, but Louis doesn’t give anything away. So Harry puts on a smile and looks back at Zayn.</p><p>“It was good, yeah,” he brings a hand up and lets down his hair. “But I’m gonna head out now. I’ll see you all tomorrow?” </p><p>“Yeah, have a good night!” Zayn says waving.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Liam echoes. </p><p>Harry glances over at Louis, and he just nods. Louis doesn’t miss the way his eyes drop to the floor before walking out. But Louis couldn’t say anything. How could he, when he feels so guilty because of him?</p><p>Louis isn’t blaming Harry, no, he knows this is his own fault. But if Louis didn’t get so fluttery around him, he never would have forgotten one of his best friends. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Li,” Louis apologizes as soon as the door closes. “I should have texted you,” he shakes his head, knowing he can do better. “No, I should have still gone to pick you up.” </p><p>“Louis,” Liam shakes his head. “Yeah, it was kind of a dick move. But I trust you won’t do it again. I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>Louis nods. </p><p>“Besides, you like him?” </p><p>Louis knows there’s no point in pretending. He nods. </p><p>“Well then I’ll speed up my cashouts every night so you can get out there faster. After you pick me up, of course.”</p><p>They all laugh, and Louis feels so lucky to have such wonderful friends. </p><p>**</p><p>Something shifted that night Louis forgot about Liam, though it’s subtle. It’s one of those shifts that won’t be obvious until he looks back later.</p><p>It pulls them closer together and drags them apart all at once. Louis spends his time with Zayn and Liam, but they no longer feel like his only friends. He spends time with Harry, and when he isn’t with him, Louis’ thinking about him. </p><p>And it’s a conflicting feeling for Louis; he feels like he’s close to Harry, like he can call him a friend. But he also knows nothing about him, doesn’t even have his number saved in his phone. </p><p>So he focuses on Zayn and Liam. He reminds himself that at the end of this season, things won’t be the same. He doesn’t know what things will look like, but he knows it won’t be the way they look now. </p><p>He decides to bring it up casually at the bar on Friday night. It’s the same bar they visit every Saturday, but they decided to adjust this weekend because of a greens issue, leading the course to have no choice but to close for two days. </p><p>“Hey,” he sets his drink down on the table. “You guys never mentioned what your plan is, after this. Obviously you’re graduating, but what are you looking at doing?” </p><p>The two of them share a look, seeming to be having an entire conversation right in front of Louis, yet he can’t follow or understand. </p><p>Zayn is about to open his mouth, but Liam beats him to it.</p><p>“We’re not staying, Louis.”</p><p>Those four words cause a bigger shift. </p><p>They pierce Louis’ body, twisting and turning. He feels it in his heart and in his gut and in his head. Everything that comes after just feels like noise. </p><p>“Jesus,” Zayn mutters, clearly not impressed by Liam’s delivery. “Look, Lou, we just. We can’t stay here.” </p><p>“No, yeah,” Louis shakes his head, but he thinks that if he could turn back and reset the last minute, he wouldn’t have asked. </p><p>“This town is just so small,” Liam continues, completely unaware of how Louis’ world is crashing within him. “It’s only going to hold us back.”</p><p>“Liam!” Zayn actually yells, hitting the table then. “Stop.”</p><p>Some eyes turn to check out the commotion, but that’s as heated as it gets.</p><p>“So you think-”</p><p>“No,” Liam cuts him off. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“No, yeah,” Louis just shakes his head again. “Right. Of course not.” </p><p>They fall into a silence. It’s just how it is. And at the end of the night, Louis still follows them, heading to their basement suite where he’ll crash on the couch. </p><p>It feels different, though. Louis feels different. </p><p>**</p><p>“Harry,” Louis moves towards him with a sense of purpose. </p><p>“Louis,” Harry sounds taken aback.</p><p>Louis’ confidence dissipates quickly when he finds himself standing in front of Harry. </p><p>“Um,” he wishes he could just say it smoothly. “I was wondering if I could get your number.” </p><p>Harry runs a hand through his hair, smile tugging at his lips. “I mean,” he laughs. “I was starting to wonder if you just didn’t want it, but yeah,” he nods. “Give me your phone.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Harry cuts him off silently by holding out his hand, waiting for Louis to hand over his phone. </p><p>Louis unlocks it and hands it over, words lost on him, anyways. </p><p>“Golfing with me tonight?” Harry asks, handing his phone back after a moment.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “I’d like that.” </p><p>“Meet you out here. Bring some clubs this time.” </p><p>The tone in his voice is teasing, and Louis thinks it’s just how he likes it. </p><p>Louis tucks his phone away and gets back to work, avoiding Harry on the course for the rest of the evening until it’s time to meet up with him.  </p><p>He stops at the snack shack to pick Liam up at the usual time. Louis sits on his usual crate and asks his usual questions and laughs at Liam’s usual jokes. A thought washes over him, and at first, he tries to will it away before it’s too late, trying not to allow it to make itself a home in his mind. But then, he thinks it might not be such a bad thing, after all.</p><p>Louis thinks his friendship with Liam is just comfortable. Maybe that’s all it’s ever been, maybe that’s all it will ever be. </p><p>And maybe he doesn’t need it to be anything else. </p><p>“Hey,” Liam waves his hand in front of Louis’ face. “You good?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah,” Louis snaps out of it. </p><p>“Good,” Liam puts a hand on his shoulder, before wrapping his arm around Louis completely as he stands up. “It’s time to go hang out with your boy.”</p><p>Their friendship is comfortable, and Louis hopes it can be forever, too.</p><p>Louis pops into the pro shop to talk to Zayn and grab some clubs before taking the beer cart to the back to unstock. Then, he drives over to the cart barn for it to be cleaned and gassed up for the night. He grabs some keys and jumps in a regular cart, driving out towards the course to find Harry. </p><p>He finds him quickly, and along the way he notes that the evenings are already getting a little busier. He also observes that everybody is golfing with somebody, whether it be just a single partner or a full group, nobody is alone.</p><p>Nobody except Harry.</p><p>“Hey,” Louis waves as he approaches. </p><p>“Hey, Louis.”</p><p>Harry throws his club bag into the back of the cart as soon as Louis comes to a stop on the fairway. He retrieves one and walks over to his ball, ready to make his next shot.</p><p>Louis just watches, knowing he’ll start on the next hole. He sits quietly; patiently waiting for Harry to make his shot so he can come sit next to him in the cart. It finally happens, and Louis finds himself letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, but somehow doesn’t know what to say.</p><p>“How was your night?” Harry asks, seemingly sensing Louis’ trouble with words. </p><p>“It was fine, yeah, thanks,” he smiles nervously, eyes locked with Harry’s. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Why are you alone?” Louis blurts out. </p><p>Harry shakes his head slightly, surprised by the question, eyes wide with wonder. </p><p>“I mean,” Louis shakes his head, begging himself to stop being so weird around Harry. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a solo golfer playing twilight ball before.”</p><p>“You mean before me?” </p><p>Harry laughs, and Louis nods. </p><p>“Well,” Harry fixes his bun. “I think it’s too beautiful to spend the time with just anyone. So usually, I just play alone.”</p><p>“Oh,” Louis says casually. “Okay.”</p><p>His mind is anything but casual. Desperate to play it cool, he steps on the gas and drives them over to the greens, where Harry hops out of the cart, shaking his head with a smile on his face.</p><p>“What?” Louis asks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Harry stops, turning to look at him. “You’re just…” he trails off.</p><p>“I’m just what?” Louis asks, trying to hide the panic in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he pauses. “I just really enjoy spending time with you.” </p><p>Louis smiles to himself as Harry turns away to line up his putt. He only gets nervous again when Harry gets back in the cart, because he realizes he’s going to be expected to golf now. </p><p>“Alright,” Harry says eagerly. “Grab your club.”</p><p>“Which one?” Louis narrows his eyes at the bag full of an excessive amount of clubs, in his completely uneducated golf opinion. “Why are there so many?” </p><p>“For the first shot, you want this one,” Harry grabs a club out of his bag for him, handing it over. </p><p>Louis watches with disappointment as Harry grabs his own club out of his bag. He can’t figure out why he’s disappointed until Harry spells it out for him. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he grins. “I can still put my arms around you later. Just not for this shot. That’s more of a situation for putting.”</p><p>Louis looks at him for a moment, opens his mouth to say something, but laughs loudly instead. </p><p>Harry watches him for a moment longer, before joining him, echoing his laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Louis settles down, suddenly feeling far more relaxed after Harry was so blunt. “I’d definitely like that.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s a promise, then,” Harry lines himself up. “Thumbs down, feet apart, knees bent. Good. Now loosen up your shoulders. Take a practice swing, twist your hips. Good. Follow through. Good.”</p><p>He watches Louis practice driving in the air a few more times before telling him to try for real. So Louis lines himself up, takes a deep breath, and swings.</p><p>And misses, obviously. </p><p>He closes his eyes and waits, but there’s no mocking or laughing that follows. He looks over to Harry to find a soft smile on his face, urging him to try again. </p><p>So he does. He misses again, but he’s determined to do it. </p><p>When he finally connects, he surprises himself, and he barely registers the “yes, Louis,” that comes from behind him. </p><p>“Where did it go?”</p><p>Harry points in the general vicinity of where it landed.</p><p>“How can you even follow it?”</p><p>“Practice,” Harry smiles, before adjusting the tee and placing his own ball on top. </p><p>Harry just makes it look so easy. He looks down at his ball, then up towards the flag marker a thousand feet away. He looks back down at the ball and adjusts his feet. He inhales as he swings back, and breathes out as he makes contact with the ball, a much nicer sound than Louis’ made on his shot. </p><p>They get back into the cart, and Harry directs Louis towards his ball, not having gone nearly as far as Harry’s. He guides Louis through the shot, then they move again to make his own. They both repeat this one more time, and then Harry’s ball is on the greens. Louis still needs a few more shots, but Harry isn’t counting anyways. He waits patiently as Louis takes shot after shot, teaching him about the clubs along the way and offering tips when the ball barely goes anywhere. </p><p>When they finally get up on the greens, Harry keeps his promise. </p><p>He grabs their putters and carries them both over towards Louis, where he drops one at his feet and hands the other to Louis.</p><p>“May I?” Harry gestures towards the putter now in Louis’ hands.</p><p>“Well, you promised, so,” Louis shrugs. “I guess.”</p><p>Harry laughs as he walks around Louis, wrapping his arms around his body and resting his hands over Louis’. He doesn’t say anything as he adjusts their positions, and Louis is busy holding his breath, so he doesn’t say anything, either. </p><p>Together, they make the shot, and it only takes one more after that. </p><p>Louis doesn’t make a single putt by himself all night. </p><p>When Harry leaves, Louis doesn’t want to say goodnight. But he lets him go, and then finds himself falling back into a chair in the pro shop. Zayn and Liam prod him for information as Zayn does his cashout. </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Did you even golf at all?”</p><p>“Did you guys make out for real, this time?” </p><p>Louis laughs.</p><p>“You guys are good friends,” he laughs as he watches them turn their noses up in confusion, not hearing what they want to hear. “Thanks for letting me hang out with him in the evenings sometimes.”</p><p>“Louis,” Liam’s head tilts slightly, and his tone is a little bit sharp. “We don’t control you. You can do whatever you want. We don’t care.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t love the wording, and he thinks Zayn agrees when he rephrases Liam’s statement.</p><p>“What I think Liam is trying to say,” he glares at Liam. “Is that you’re free to spend time with whoever you want. Sure, we’ve always hung out here in the evenings. But nothing can stay the same forever.”</p><p>Nothing can stay the same forever.</p><p>“We just want you to be happy, Louis.”</p><p>Louis feels pretty happy. </p><p>**</p><p>For the rest of the week, Harry golfs earlier in the day with Niall. Louis serves them in the afternoon, then watches them disappear up into the clubhouse for dinner. While they do that, Louis hangs out with Zayn and Liam in the pro shop, just like before.</p><p>Something doesn’t feel the same anymore, though.</p><p>And then one night, Harry and Niall come back into the pro shop after they finish upstairs. Originally, they were only going to come in and say goodnight, but instead, they stay. </p><p>Niall tells them about his two year college diploma and his current job. He tells the story of when he met Harry and how they ended up moving in together. Harry laughs along, but Louis thinks he looks a little bit uncomfortable, which is the least comfortable he’s ever seen him. </p><p>Louis leans in and whispers, “I didn’t know you went to school.”</p><p>Harry tilts his ear closer to Louis before turning back to look at him.</p><p>“That’s because I didn’t even finish my first year,” he whispers back. “Don’t see the point in telling people I went and decided it wasn’t for me.” </p><p>Louis just nods and turns back to the conversation. </p><p>“Well,” he interrupts. “I never even applied for school, so Harry has me beat.”</p><p>He looks over to see Harry’s face, and though he’s covering it with his hands, Louis can see the smile underneath. </p><p>Louis leans in to whisper to Harry once more. </p><p>“I just don’t usually see the point in telling people I never even tried before deciding it wasn’t for me.”</p><p>Harry giggles and pulls his hands away from his face, shaking his head at Louis. Both of them turn back to the conversation, but it doesn’t last long, and when a group of golfers comes in to talk to Zayn, they turn immediately to each other and get lost in their own little world once more. </p><p>“We should get dinner and drinks here one night,” Niall suggests on their way out.</p><p>“I agree with dinner and drinks,” Zayn agrees. “But probably not here. The clubhouse is usually closed by the time twilight golf ends.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Niall answers. “It’s a nice patio.” </p><p>“We are going out tomorrow night, though,” Liam says. “The three of us usually go out on Saturday nights. Last shift of the week.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis says quickly, hip bumping Harry’s as they walk slowly in the dark. “You guys should come.” </p><p>“Mhm,” Harry says quietly from beside him, while Niall verbally and loudly agrees from ahead. </p><p>So the five of them find themselves sitting in a booth the next night, eating bar food and sipping on beer. Niall offered to drive since he goes back to work tomorrow, anyways, so they stopped at Zayn and Liam’s to drop off their cars before piling into Niall’s, Liam sitting up front to offer directions. In the back, Louis sat between Zayn and Harry. He didn’t say anything about being pressed into Harry from shoulder to toe, whereas he wasn’t even touching Zayn. </p><p>In the booth, they’re seated the same way. Louis is extremely close to Harry physically, but he doesn’t want to stop; doesn’t want to pull away. At this point, he could probably swing a leg over Harry’s thigh and nobody would bat an eye. </p><p>But he settles on having their legs pressed together and Harry’s fingers gently brushing his own hand every now and then, until he finally finds it and stays. </p><p>Louis wants him to stay. </p><p>There’s something a little bit tilted about their conversations, Louis thinks. It doesn’t feel like new friends getting to know each other; it feels like old friends catching up. </p><p>Louis doesn’t want the night to end, so naturally, it goes by way too quickly. Before he knows it, his head is full of new information but his mind is hazy as he follows Niall towards his car in the parking lot. He’s still fully aware of Harry’s hand still touching his, though, intertwined only by their pinkies. </p><p>The drive is silent. It’s a small enough town that Niall doesn’t need directions back to Zayn and Liam’s, just remembers how to get there already. When he parks in front of their place, Zayn turns to look at Louis.</p><p>“You coming inside with us?”</p><p>Louis scrunches his nose.</p><p>“Yeah,” he takes off his seatbelt. “Why wouldn’t I?” </p><p>And then he feels Harry beside him, thinking that might be why. He looks over, hoping he didn’t somehow accidentally hurt his feelings, but Harry is just smiling at him. He gives Louis the space he needs to climb out of the car and Louis crawls out, following Zayn.</p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Niall stops him. “Have fun next week.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’m going back to work, so.”</p><p>Louis looks at Niall, then over to Harry, then back at Niall. </p><p>“Thanks,” Louis just laughs, before closing the door and catching up to Zayn and Liam.</p><p>He squeezes between them and wraps his arms around either of their waists, and they happily support his weight as they step inside. </p><p>Louis feels good. </p><p>**</p><p>“No, guys, seriously,” Louis insists. “I’m thinking about it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zayn’s face changes. “I’m sorry, Lou. I really thought you were joking.”</p><p>“Me too,” Liam says quickly. “But that’s amazing.”</p><p>Louis may have a very loose definition of “thinking about it” in regards to applying for school, but he really just wanted to hear opinions from his friends. Sure, he’s considered trying, but what would he even do? What would he even <em>want </em>to do? That’s a big investment of time and money, he wants to make sure he enjoys it, at least.</p><p>Or maybe he doesn’t. Louis remembers reading somewhere that you actually shouldn’t do what you love. Something about keeping it as a hobby so you don’t end up resenting it as a career. </p><p>Besides, even if Louis did get into school, he would still need to work and make money, so that doesn’t really solve the problem of potentially not returning to the golf course. He thinks maybe he could move back home for a little while, save up again while he studies. </p><p>Okay, maybe Louis really has been thinking about it. </p><p>“What would you apply for?” Zayn asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Louis sighs, knowing he’s probably just thinking about it because he feels some sort of pressure to conform and follow their paths.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Liam smiles. “Nothing wrong with that.” </p><p>Louis goes home later and gets to work. He opens the websites for all the colleges and universities in the city and starts browsing their programs. After an hour, he’s had enough, realizing he’s made no actual progress. If anything, he’s only further overwhelmed himself with the feeling of uncertainty. Feeling no current sense of purpose, Louis closes the laptop and thinks he’ll try again another day. </p><p>**</p><p>On hole eighteen, just before the time Harry heads out to start his twilight round, Louis chats with Greg and simultaneously entertains Blake.</p><p>He spins Blake around in his arms, twirling him through profuse giggles, holding him tight and being careful as he plays. Greg watches on with a smile as he speaks. Louis isn’t paying much attention as he dips Blake towards the grass, body hunching down with him, but then Greg gets his attention.</p><p>“One of you has an admirer, and I’m pretty sure it isn’t Blake.”</p><p>Louis stands up, still holding Blake, and looks up at Greg, who nods subtly over his shoulder to Harry, who’s standing on the tee box of the first hole, looking over at the three of them. </p><p>When Louis catches his eye, Harry doesn’t look away. Instead, he just brings a hand up to wave, and his eyes ask if Louis will still be joining him for the round. Louis nods in his direction, then turns back to Greg and sets Blake on the ground. </p><p>“You know,” Greg laughs. “On second thought, maybe it’s me.”</p><p>Louis laughs with him. </p><p>**</p><p>After Louis follows the usual routine of dropping Liam off and unloading the beer cart, he grabs some clubs, hops on a cart and starts on the path to find Harry. It doesn’t take long to catch up to him. </p><p>“Hello again,” Harry smiles as Louis pulls up beside him to pick him up just after his shot. </p><p>“Hello again,” Louis answers. “You know, I prefer this.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sitting next to you,” Louis says, as if it’s obvious. “Knowing you’re looking at me, rather than being informed you’re just staring so creepily from a distance,” he teases. </p><p>“Oh,” Harry laughs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“I’m kidding, Harry.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Mostly.”</p><p>“Well,” Harry laughs again. “I really didn’t mean to get so caught up. You were just so good with him.”</p><p>Louis just nods, lips pursed together, ignoring the way his mind is running at all the possible implications. </p><p>“I just,” Harry stammers. “I mean, have you ever thought about working with kids?” </p><p>Louis meets Harry’s eye again before hitting the gas and unloading it all on him. All night, they discuss Louis’ entire thought process; his stress, his lack of motivation, his lack of passion that causes his lack of motivation. </p><p>Harry listens to it all, offering comments or advice only when solicited by Louis. It all feels so comfortable, Louis barely even notices when Harry moves in close to guide Louis in his shots, somehow forgetting this is still only his second time really playing. </p><p>By the end of the night, Louis feels a lot lighter; like talking about it all at once released a sort of unnecessary energy he didn’t know he was holding onto. </p><p>“Thanks,” Louis says quietly as they walk from the cart barn to the pro shop, club bags slung over their shoulders, metal clanging with each step. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For letting me tell you all of that,” Louis shrugs. “You pretty much just spent the night listening to me vent.” </p><p>“Louis,” Harry stops walking, just before they get to the entrance. “You don’t have to thank me for conversation.” </p><p>Louis nods, adding this to the growing list of reasons he really wants to kiss Harry. </p><p>“And on that note, actually,” Harry’s voice falters a little bit, and Louis senses a slight shift in tone. “You remember that you have my number now, right?” He asks, then to cover it all up with a joke, he adds, “Just getting worried you don’t actually know how to use it.”</p><p>Louis mentally adds that to the list, then promises Harry he’ll prove to him he knows how. </p><p>And he does. He sends him a text when he gets home that night, and thus begins the conversation that never really ends. They reply to one another whenever they have a free minute. If they ever text to say goodnight, it’s accompanied by a promise of replying to the previous message in the morning. Sometimes, the conversation will continue when they see each other, then they’ll shift to talk about something else in their messages later. </p><p>“You know,” Harry says one night, after a particularly well executed drive by Louis. “You’re getting surprisingly good at this. I think you should go pro.”</p><p>“Surprisingly?” Louis scoffs jokingly. </p><p>“Please,” Harry laughs. “Did you see yourself that first night?”</p><p>Louis becomes distracted by the light raindrops he feels on his skin. He looks at Harry to silently ask if he feels it, too, and in response, Harry looks up at the sky. </p><p>Neither of them had noticed when the sky got dark. Certainly, that’s the whole point of twilight golf, but neither of them had noticed the black and grey tints, rather than the usual colours of the sunset turning into a dark blue. </p><p>“I think it’s going to be a storm,” Harry comments. “We better keep moving to get as much out of the night as we can.”</p><p>They continue moving, taking turns with their shots, ignoring the way the droplets have started to add up and start to really wet their hair and their clothes. It grows impossible to ignore only when it picks up, and the rain comes down with a sheer force that nearly knocks Louis back. </p><p>Louis dives back into the cart, while Harry does expressly the opposite. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Louis yells over the sound of the rain hitting the greens. </p><p>“It’s still just rain,” Harry yells back. </p><p>“You’re getting soaked!”</p><p>Harry ignores him in favour of staring up at the sky and extending his arms out beside him. </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>Harry turns to look at him. “Are there any cameras on the course?”</p><p>Louis isn’t sure that’s something he should actually be telling Harry, but he shakes his head, anyways.</p><p>“Then what are you afraid of?” </p><p>Harry holds his gaze for a moment longer before turning it back up to the sky and closing his eyes. Louis only stays in the cart for a second longer before jumping out and walking right over to him.</p><p>“What’s so special about this?” </p><p>Louis is getting soaked. He can barely see, he’s already getting cold, and he’s certain they’re the only people left on the course right now. </p><p>The first clap of thunder is loud; like the sky is warning Louis. </p><p>“Harry,” he tries again while Harry still doesn’t look at him. “How can you seriously be enjoying this?”</p><p>The second clap of thunder is shaking; like the sky is screaming at Louis. </p><p>Louis doesn’t think much about it as he reaches out for Harry’s hand. Harry opens his eyes then and looks down at their connected hands, then back up at Louis. </p><p>The third clap of thunder is long; like the sky is encouraging Louis.</p><p>Neither of them make any sort of sudden movement. They’re standing in the middle of the fairway on hole seven, having some sort of weird showdown. </p><p>With thunder, comes lightning. </p><p>And as Harry’s face is illuminated by the bright light of the entire sky flashing, Louis really wants to kiss him. </p><p>So he keeps hold of one of Harry’s hands and uses the other to run it through Harry’s wet hair that he let down just for the rain to drip through it. Harry seems to figure out very quickly what’s happening, and reciprocates by taking a step closer, curling a hand around Louis’ bicep as he continues to play with his hair. </p><p>“Never thought it would take teaching golf to win over the cute beer cart employee.”</p><p>Louis bites his lip, knowing for sure now that it’s not just him. But he doesn’t want to rush, so he moves slowly to close the gap between them, Harry matching his speed. </p><p>The final clap of thunder isn’t thunder at all, instead, it’s the horn being blown by Zayn, giving them no choice but to jump apart and get off the course as the storm rages on, growing increasingly dangerous.</p><p>**</p><p>“You guys are crazy,” Zayn says as they step inside quickly, throwing towels in their direction. “Didn’t think I would need to blow the horn. Thought the rain would work well enough. Everyone else was inside ten minutes ago. They’re all gone, now.” </p><p>Harry catches the towels and hands one to Louis, nodding at Zayn as they make their way into the hallway and towards the locker room. He opens the door and allows Louis to step inside first. </p><p>Louis is still feeling pretty full of disappointment, fairly certain the moment has passed. But when he looks up at Harry again, Harry reaches out for the towel Louis’ wrapped around himself and adjusts it, pulling it tighter around his body.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis sighs. “I know it’s not really the same but-”</p><p>“I would still really like to kiss you, if that’s what you’re saying. And if it’s not, then we just pretend I never said anything.” </p><p>Louis laughs, thinking about how easy it would have been to turn this moment into something more urgent now that they’ve been sitting on the feeling for nearly ten minutes. But instead, they move just as gently as they had when they were outside. </p><p>Harry takes a step closer, and Louis musters up all his confidence to wrap his arms around his waist. Somehow, he still feels nervous, even though he’s gotten actual verbal confirmation that they’re about to kiss for the first time. But considering Louis feels like he’s been waiting forever, he just doesn’t want to mess it up. </p><p>In the end, it’s Harry who closes the gap, but Louis kisses him back immediately, suddenly feeling warm despite the fact that he was chilled to the bone just seconds ago. Louis presses their lips together over and over, remaining soft with each motion. </p><p>Louis thinks Harry tastes like rain and feels like lightning. </p><p>They stay there, standing in the middle of the locker room, bodies pressed close and mouths exploring, moving together. Louis squeezes Harry’s hips and Harry reflexively mimics the action with gentle teeth on Louis’ bottom lip. </p><p>“Hmm,” Louis pulls away briefly. “Maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t do this in the rain.”</p><p>“Mm,” Harry hums in agreement. “Would have felt like we were drowning, probably.”</p><p>He follows the statement with a dopey smile, and follows the smile with the reconnection of their lips. Louis isn’t sure how long they stand there just kissing, but he also knows it’s more than long enough because when they get back to the pro shop, Liam’s first question is why neither of them look much drier than they were before. </p><p>Harry and Louis share a look before shrugging in Liam’s direction. </p><p>“Think you need to invest in better towels,” Harry laughs. </p><p>**</p><p>Zayn and Liam invite Louis to crash at their place that night, so he doesn’t have to drive so far in the rain and wet clothes. Louis agrees happily, and the four of them run out into the parking lot together.</p><p>“See you tomorrow!” Harry yells over the sound of rain pounding the pavement below them. </p><p>“Bye!” </p><p>Everyone slides into the car, closing doors behind them quickly, and then falling into a silence. Louis looks up to find Liam looking at him through the rearview mirror. Zayn seems to pick up on it, and spins around in his seat.</p><p>“So, you finally kissed him or what?” </p><p>Louis rolls his eyes, but nods anyways.</p><p>“Good for you guys,” Liam smiles as he turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of their spot. </p><p>“Maybe,” Louis agrees casually, but can’t wipe the smile off his face. </p><p>A few minutes later, they’re inside again, and Louis immediately jumps into a warm shower. Zayn offers him clothes to borrow and Louis is so grateful. Liam makes them a quick pasta that’s nearly ready by the time Louis is done, and they all sit on the couch to watch TV while they eat. Louis grabs his phone from the counter after bringing all their bowls to the sink, and plants himself on the couch between Liam and Zayn once more. </p><p>
  <em>hope you got home quick and warmed yourself up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:37 pm</em>
</p><p>Harry’s response is quick, almost like he had their messages open already, about to send Louis something.</p><p>
  <em>was never cold with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:37 pm</em>
</p><p>Louis glances at Liam and Zayn quickly, but finds their eyes glued to the screen.</p><p>
  <em>flirt ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:38 pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yea, and what about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:38 pm</em>
</p><p>Louis laughs quietly to himself, then moves his fingers to figure out a reply. He takes too long, and Harry beats him to it. </p><p>
  <em>kind of hope it rains again tomorrow.. maybe if i recreate the circumstances, you’ll kiss me again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:39 pm</em>
</p><p>Louis can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. </p><p>
  <em>it doesn’t need to be raining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:39 pm</em>
</p><p>Louis hits send, and realizes that’s a promise. </p><p>He turns back to the TV and leans into Zayn’s side, bringing his feet up on the couch and tucking them along Liam’s legs. Neither of them act remotely surprised, and they stay there like that, picture perfect image of best friends that are meant to last. Maybe not exactly like this, but somehow. </p><p>**</p><p>The next night, Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder in the golf cart as he drives. Harry leans into it, and when they stop, he looks over at Louis.</p><p>“You meant it?” He whispers.</p><p>Louis doesn’t need to ask what he’s talking about. He just leans in and kisses the insecurity right out of Harry’s mouth. </p><p>“Let me take you on a real date this weekend,” Louis says against his lips.</p><p>“Mhm,” Harry hums. “But,” he pulls a little further away. “Don’t undermine our golf dates. This is real to me.” </p><p>Louis follows Harry back and kisses him again after that. </p><p>That weekend, Harry joins Louis, Liam, and Zayn for drinks on Saturday night, and Louis takes him out alone on Sunday. They have dinner and a drink and excellent conversation and it doesn’t really feel much different than when they’re on the golf course. </p><p>Louis drives him home after, and steals a kiss before Harry gets out of the car. </p><p>“I had fun, Louis,” Harry smiles, pulling away. “Thanks for tonight.”</p><p>“Enough fun to turn Sunday nights into date night?” Louis asks curiously, a hint of hope in his voice.</p><p>Harry laughs gently, then leans in to kiss Louis one last time.</p><p>“Just enough fun. You were right on the line, actually, but I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>Louis laughs along with him, and then Harry is saying goodnight and getting out of the car, walking towards his apartment.</p><p>On his way home, Louis resists the strong desire to call Zayn. He thinks it can wait until they’re back at work on Tuesday and he can tell Zayn and Liam all about it together. Despite that, he still can’t erase the feeling or wipe the smile off his face.  </p><p>**</p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Liam greets him in the parking lot, both of them arriving at the same time. “I got this for you the other day when I went shopping with Z. Just reminded me of you, thought you might like it.” </p><p>Louis’ eyes dip to Liam’s hands, where he’s holding out a nice new journal.</p><p>“Liam, this is so nice,” he takes it carefully. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem,” Liam smiles. “I know you love writing a lot, so.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s great. This is awesome.”</p><p>This shouldn’t be surprising. In theory, he knows Liam should know him better than most people. After all these years, it’s him and Zayn that Louis has opened up to most; they know his interests, his secrets, his fears. </p><p>So what does it say about them that this small act of kindness still comes as a surprise to Louis?</p><p>He tries not to think about it too hard as they walk inside together, ready for their shifts to start. Louis says hello to Zayn, given he doesn’t live with them and therefore wasn’t there to drop him off earlier. </p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Zayn smiles. “How are you doing?” </p><p>“Fine,” Louis shrugs, </p><p>“Just fine?” </p><p>Louis narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Come on,” Zayn laughs. “I just want to hear about your date with Harry.” </p><p>“And you will,” Louis nods. “But Liam and I both have to get set up.” </p><p>“Okay,” Zayn half whines. “But Niall’s rotation doesn’t end until tomorrow.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“That means Harry will be here for twilight golf tonight,” he explains. “Which means you won’t get to tell us until tomorrow if you don’t do it now.”</p><p>“Well,” Louis laughs, understanding the logic. “I’ll just tell Harry I’ll be joining him a little later tonight. I’ll talk to you guys before I go to find him.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zayn sounds shocked. “Yeah,” his expression turns softer. “That would be nice.”</p><p>And somehow, Louis leaves the conversation feeling guilty. </p><p>**</p><p>Louis keeps his word; he sends Harry a text to let him know he’ll be joining him a little later, just before picking Liam up at the snack shack. Once they’re in the pro shop, Zayn gets right to it, wasting no time to ask for details.</p><p>“It was just a date,” Louis shrugs. “But we are going to turn it into a weekly thing.”</p><p>“Really?” Liam sounds surprised, but seems to realize it, and shakes his head as if to say he didn’t mean it like that. “That’s amazing. You guys are both so obviously into one another, it only makes sense.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “I don’t remember the last time I saw you this excited about someone.”</p><p>“Is it weird?” Louis scrunches his nose, Zayn’s words leaving him wondering. “I mean, I’ve only known him for what? Two months?” </p><p>“That’s fine,” Liam laughs. “Just make sure that if you’re serious, you let him know. The season is almost halfway over.”</p><p>“Oh,” Louis says, not even thinking about Harry anymore. “Right.” </p><p>Only three more months. </p><p>**</p><p>The next month passes by far too quickly. Routines begin to settle. Louis starts to show up early for his shifts on nights he’s golfing with Harry so he can still talk to Zayn and Liam in the pro shop. He stays with them in the evenings on days Niall’s in town to golf with Harry. </p><p>Things outside of work remain consistent, too. Louis and Harry —and sometimes Niall— go out with Liam and Zayn on Saturday nights after work. Then, Louis, and only Louis, goes home with the two of them to crash on their couch. On Sunday nights, Louis takes Harry out alone. One night, Harry asks if Louis wants to stay in, instead, which ends up leading to the routine of Harry spending the night at Louis’ place after their date. </p><p>Despite all the good things happening, Louis still feels like he’s being chased. Time is relentless, and somewhere, there’s a clock, counting down the minutes until everything changes. </p><p>**</p><p>Suddenly it’s August, and summer is slipping away. </p><p>It isn’t long until Zayn and Liam have news about jobs. While it isn’t unexpected, Louis is still left panicking. Once the subject is brought up, there’s a long silence, and the air in the pro shop has never felt so heavy. </p><p>“So,” Liam exhales. “I got an offer last night.”</p><p>“And I got one this morning.”</p><p>Zayn looks at Louis, and Louis thinks he looks sad. It comforts him to know it isn’t pity. No, Zayn doesn’t feel bad for Louis for any reason. But he does seem to be feeling some sort of sorrow for the end of an era. </p><p>But Louis puts on his best smile. He’s proud of his friends, and he wants them to know that.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you guys. What have you got?”</p><p>“Well,” Liam shrugs. “A radio company stationed a few hours away wants me.”</p><p>“Li, that’s so exciting,” Louis nods. “I’ll listen to you every morning. Or night. Whichever.”</p><p>They all laugh, then look to Zayn. </p><p>“I’m not sure if I’m going to accept yet,” he looks around shyly. “But a design company in New York offered me a job.”</p><p>“Zayn,” Louis widens his eyes at him. “Why wouldn’t you accept?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he sighs. “Nothing’s going to be the same.”</p><p>For a brief second, Louis thinks he could convince Zayn to stay.</p><p>“It’s alright, Z,” he smiles. “You can do it.”</p><p>**</p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Greg waves him over. “You alright? You seem distracted.”</p><p>He’s not wrong, but Louis feels a bit better as soon as Blake crawls into his lap. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright,” he smiles, squinting with the sun in his eyes. “Just thinking about work after this, you know?” </p><p>“Well,” Greg shrugs. “I could always take you on at my company. It would be admin work mostly, but it’s flexible and benefits are good.”</p><p>“Wait,” Louis shakes his head. “Are you being serious?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Greg nods, his tone sending the message that he’s not joking. “And you don’t have to decide right away. The offer won’t be expiring anytime soon. Just let me know if you have any questions, you have my number.”</p><p>Greg gestures for Blake to hop down and keep moving with him, and Louis is left sitting there in shock as they drive away. He definitely feels better, having another option open, but the feeling of unpredictableness remains, along with the potential loneliness. </p><p>When Louis golfs with Harry that night, he really wants to tell him everything. It’s hard not to let Zayn and Liam’s job updates spill through his lips, along with his own offer from Greg. </p><p>But Louis just wants to <em>be </em>with Harry; he just wants to exist in his space and be near him and laugh at his jokes and feel like nothing could ever be wrong. </p><p>So that’s exactly what he does, and somehow, Harry sees right through it. </p><p>“Lou,” he frowns. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Louis smiles, and it’s the truth. Nothing is <em>wrong</em>, really. </p><p>“Okay,” Harry drawls. “Well is there something going on?” </p><p>Louis’ mind races through everything he could say, and he lands on something else he’s been thinking about a lot, lately.</p><p>“Do you want to be my boyfriend? Like, officially?” </p><p>Harry looks like he wasn’t expecting those words to come from Louis’ mouth, and really, Louis wasn’t either. They were shockingly easy. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry smiles. “I would love that.”</p><p>And then he kisses all of Louis’ other thoughts away for the rest of the night, right there in the middle of the fairway. </p><p>**</p><p>It becomes an unspoken agreement that when Niall is gone, Louis spends the nights at Harry’s, but when he’s home, if Louis is hanging around, he goes back to his own apartment at the end of the night. Sunday nights remain the official date night, while the Saturday night tradition with Zayn and Liam continues. </p><p>While they’re out, they don’t talk much about their impending departure. Louis wonders if it’s simply because of Harry’s presence, and he asks them as much one night in the pro shop, while Harry is having dinner with Niall upstairs. </p><p>“You guys like Harry, right?”</p><p>It’s not exactly the question he wanted to ask, but it’s as good a place as any to start. </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Okay,” Louis nods. “Sorry. I was just wondering why we never talk about you guys leaving while we’re out with him. Thought maybe he was the factor, you know?”</p><p>“Well,” Liam laughs. “Is that something you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Not really, but it’s not something I want to avoid until it’s too late, either.”</p><p>They’re silent for a while after that. </p><p>“It’s gonna be alright,” Liam smiles. “We’re all gonna be alright.” </p><p>Louis thinks that individually that may be true, but feels the need to hope it applies to them as a group, too. </p><p>**</p><p>As the month goes on, they start packing more seriously. Everytime Louis goes over to their place, he notices more and more boxes piling up, though you wouldn’t be able to tell anything was missing by just glancing around.</p><p>It doesn’t look like anything is missing, but maybe Louis just wasn’t paying enough attention before. </p><p>**</p><p>“I wanted to ask you something,” Harry sits up from where he was resting against Louis’ body on the couch.</p><p>“Anything,” Louis says, looking over at him, searching his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to say yes,” Harry prefaces. “It might,” he pauses before correcting himself. “No, it probably will sound crazy. I know this is still new and it’s a big thing to ask but I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”</p><p>Louis genuinely doesn’t know where this is going. </p><p>“I was wondering,” he continues. “If you wanted to work with me.”</p><p>Harry traces his fingertips lightly along Louis’ arm, distracting him momentarily before processing the words that just came out of his mouth. </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well,” Harry smiles. “I haven’t talked about it yet because things were still being finalized.” </p><p>Louis’ eyes cast down to where Harry’s looking at his own hand on Louis’ arm. He looks back up again, but Harry’s eyes stay trained downwards, so Louis takes it upon himself to tilt Harry’s chin up with the other hand. </p><p>“Tell me about it,” he says quietly. “Please.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ll want to,” Harry still sounds bashful, almost like he regrets saying anything at all. “But I’m opening an independent bookstore. And it’s going to have a garden in the back.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t really know what to say. He has questions, but Harry isn’t done yet.</p><p>“I was just thinking about all the things you love, you know? Not only about your job, but just in general. I thought you might like being able to continue working outside, and I know you love writing, so I think a bookstore is a fun place to be. Obviously, I didn't pick this combination because of you, I just thought maybe you’d fit. I kind of want you to fit, if that’s what you want, too.”</p><p>For a little longer, Louis just looks at Harry.</p><p>“Huh,” he says finally.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s just,” he doesn’t even know how to explain it. “The other day, Greg offered me a job with his company.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry sounds slightly disappointed, though it’s obvious he’s trying to fight it. </p><p>“No,” Louis grabs his hands. “I didn’t mean that I was going to take it,” he reassures Harry. “Honestly, I haven’t decided yet. It’s just crazy that I suddenly have options, you know? I was feeling so stuck, and so confused, and now…” </p><p>Harry squeezes his hands. “Sometimes it’s just funny how life works out.” </p><p>“Okay,” Louis adjusts on the couch. “This sounds incredible, really. But I have to know how. I mean, you’re only twenty-one,” he laughs. “How are you making this happen?”</p><p>“I’ve had a lot of time between dropping out of college at eighteen and now,” he pauses. “And also a lot of leftover college savings.”</p><p>Louis just laughs. </p><p>**</p><p>It’s Zayn who leaves first. </p><p>There is no going-away party. There is no big scene. Only heartfelt goodbyes and hopeful promises the night before. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re going already,” Louis says sadly. “I’m so happy for you, though, Zayn.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to come visit me in New York,” he laughs silently. </p><p>Louis smiles.</p><p>“Louis,” he says, more serious now. “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>Louis takes a deep breath. “I’m going to miss you too, Zayn.”</p><p>Zayn steps forward and wraps his arms around Louis. They both collapse into the hug, like it’s the last thing holding them together. Louis squeezes tight, not knowing when the next time will be he gets to hold Zayn like this. But then he starts to wonder if he has ever held him like this before. Maybe this is something new, different than any other time they’ve embraced. </p><p>It certainly has a different connotation. </p><p>Louis feels tears escaping, and he wishes he had better control. </p><p>Zayn seems to feel it, too.</p><p>“It’s alright, Louis,” he says, then, as if he knows what Louis is feeling, he adds, “you’re going to be alright.”</p><p>Somehow, Zayn is the one leaving, yet he still knows exactly what Louis needs to hear. </p><p>That night, he doesn’t want Zayn to leave his apartment. But eventually, he walks out the door to head home, where he’ll finish making sure everything is ready and saying goodbye to Liam before walking out his own door for the last time. </p><p>Once Zayn is gone, Louis feels more alone than ever. He’s always lived alone, and it’s always been fine. But it’s like Zayn took something with him. </p><p>Louis lets himself cry for a few minutes longer. Then, he calls Harry, who comes over and wraps his arms around Louis while he cries again. </p><p>**</p><p>He knew it was coming. But it still hits Louis hard when nothing is the same. Because even the things that objectively are the same sure don’t feel like it.</p><p>He still drives Liam out to the snack shack every afternoon and picks him up every night. But after that, they don’t hang out in the pro shop. Harry picks up on that, and when Niall is in town, he drags him out to golf a twilight round, just so Louis can join them and he doesn’t have to go home early. </p><p>They still go out on Saturday nights. But when Louis goes back to Liam’s, he crashes in what used to be Zayn’s bed, instead of sleeping on the couch. Harry picks up on that, too, and when he spends the night at Louis’ on Sundays, he suggests they sleep on the couch. His logic may be slightly flawed, but Louis appreciates it nonetheless, and doesn’t argue for even a second. </p><p>The weather starts to change and the leaves start to fall in the breeze. </p><p>And then Liam is leaving, too. </p><p>“I’m only a few hours away,” he says, pulling Louis into a hug at the bar. “I’ll come crash at yours every now and then.” </p><p>“Good,” Louis whispers. “Good luck, Liam.”</p><p>“Thanks, Louis.”</p><p>Liam pulls away and shrugs as he extends his arms for Harry, as well.</p><p>“Take care of him, won’t you?”</p><p>“I will,” Harry laughs, meeting Louis’ eyes over Liam’s shoulder. “Promise.” </p><p>It’s a Saturday night, but Louis spends the night at Harry’s instead of Liam’s. And on Sunday morning, Louis knows that’s just how it’s going to be going forward.</p><p>**</p><p>Louis sends a message to his group text with Zayn and Liam to ask how they’re doing. They haven’t been able to talk lots since they left, but Louis knows it’s because they’re busy settling into their new lives. He spent a few days sulking at the golf course, but Harry knocked him out of it rather quickly, reminding Louis that he may be losing them physically, but they’re also losing him. </p><p>And in that one sentence, in which Harry doesn’t compare Louis to either of them, Louis does that, himself. He realizes that they’re starting new jobs, living in new apartments, making new friends. Meanwhile, Louis is still here, finishing the season while staying in his comfortable apartment and hanging out with his boyfriend. </p><p>“Hey,” Harry sits down on the couch next to Louis, and Louis puts his phone away. “Is that them?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis smiles, lying down onto Harry’s lap. “They’re both doing alright.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Louis nods.</p><p>“And how are you doing?” </p><p>Harry plays with Louis’ hair gently and uses his other hand to trace along Louis’ bare chest as he looks down at him.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Louis hums and closes his eyes under Harry’s touch.</p><p>“So,” Harry’s tone shifts, but his touch remains calm. “I don’t want to pressure you, but I was just wondering where you’re standing on working with me?” </p><p>Louis sits up, then. He crosses his legs and turns to face Harry. Slowly, he brings a hand up to Harry’s cheek.</p><p>“Can I be totally honest with you?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“I would really love to Harry…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But,” Louis nods, confirming Harry’s suspicion. “I’m just a little nervous about it.” </p><p>Harry nods, seeming to understand. “Okay, what specifically?”</p><p>Louis knows that’s a fair question.</p><p>“Just,” he pauses. “I don’t know. There’s so much about it all that’s new. It’s a new business, a new relationship…” he trails off. “What if one or both of those things don’t work out?” </p><p>There’s not even a single flash of disappointment across Harry’s face. That alone makes Louis reconsider.</p><p>“Well,” Harry finally breaks the silence, seeming to have been in deep thought about how to answer Louis’ worries. “You’re absolutely right. It is all very new, but I’m going to do my best to put the work into both aspects. And,” he continues when Louis’ mouth opens to respond. “It’s alright, Lou. I completely respect and understand your decision.”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>Louis leans in and kisses him quickly, and revels in the smile on Harry’s face when he pulls away. </p><p>“I never said no,” Louis laughs. “I’m simply expressing some possible concerns.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Harry did an excellent job at masking disappointment, but can’t quite do the same with satisfaction. </p><p>“What if I worked part time with you, and part time with Greg?”</p><p>“Fine,” Harry pretends to pout, but the smile is still betraying him. “But you’re not allowed to date him, too.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Louis laughs, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Only because I’m not ready to take care of a child.”</p><p>Harry pushes his chest, but follows it up with light kisses on the skin he just attacked, guiding Louis down on the couch.</p><p>Louis pushes Harry away gently. </p><p>“Let’s go to bed,” he whispers, and Harry is off the couch like the flash of lightning that started this all. </p><p>**</p><p>Louis has always known from experience that absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that. He misses his family all the time, and tries to coordinate visits around the holidays and birthdays. </p><p>But what Louis didn’t realize was the power of time. </p><p>Life keeps moving. His contact with Zayn and Liam grows less and less frequent. Liam doesn’t come visit, and he doesn’t ask Louis to, either. But Louis thinks that’s alright; he knows nothing can stay the same forever.</p><p>The golf season ends, and he settles into his new jobs. Greg is nothing but kind and flexible and Louis doesn’t mind the actual work. He settles in at Harry’s new store, too, and while things are quiet at first, word of mouth really works miracles. The foot traffic within the first few weeks is almost unbelievable.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Louis to drop down to working one day a week at Greg’s office, and every other waking minute with Harry. It certainly helps that Harry lives in the bookstore, too. It’s two stories, but only the ground level and the basement are part of the business, whereas Harry lives upstairs. </p><p>It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to suggest Louis simply move in with him. Once again, they have a civilized conversation about Louis’ concerns, but in the end, Louis decides it’s worth taking the leap. He’s known Harry seven months now, and has been dating him for three. He figures things have been steady enough. He really likes Harry, and Harry really likes him, too. </p><p>So he packs up, and moves out of his apartment to join Harry in his home above the store. Every morning, they tend to the garden together, and each night, one of them goes upstairs to cook dinner, and brings it back down to the shop to eat together. </p><p>Louis doesn’t need to explain much to Greg when he leaves that job. Greg gets it; he encourages him, even, telling Louis the story of how his business came to be. </p><p>Time goes on. Suddenly, Louis is celebrating a New Year with his boyfriend and a new circle of friends.</p><p>He wonders what Zayn and Liam are doing. Louis hasn’t heard from Liam in a while, actually.</p><p>A few days later, they organize a video call. Harry and Louis squeeze into the frame of Harry’s laptop, while Zayn connects from his own space.</p><p>They all chat excitedly, catching up on everything new; it feels like no time has passed. Harry and Louis talk about their growing business, and Zayn dishes about his new job and relationships. Louis asks about Liam, and Zayn tells him honestly that he doesn’t hear from him much, either. Maybe the context of their friendship was a trio, and without that, Liam’s moved on. </p><p>As the call goes on, time seems to disappear, and none of them realize they’ve been talking for hours.</p><p>Eventually, Zayn has to go, so they all say goodbye.</p><p>“I love you, Z,” Louis says, before they hang up.</p><p>Sometimes he feels guilty, like it’s his fault for the way their friendship has somewhat faded into the background of their everyday lives. Is it somehow his fault he doesn’t hear from Liam anymore? </p><p>He just wants to make sure Zayn still knows his feelings towards him haven’t changed. </p><p>“Love you, too,” he echoes the sentiment, and Louis feels himself relax. </p><p>They both hang up and Louis turns to look at Harry, who’s already smiling at him.</p><p>“I love you, Louis.”</p><p>Louis wasn’t expecting that. He kind of wanted to say it first, but Harry is smiling that same cheeky grin he’s had glued on his face since the day they first met, and Louis can’t even be upset.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he smiles, and he thinks Harry knows.</p><p>By all means, Harry does not <em>replace </em>Zayn and Liam in Louis’ heart. But he does take up a lot of space; he’s set up camp and he’s not moving. If anything, Harry’s insistent presence in Louis’ heart only reminds him that Zayn and Liam will always have a place, too; his love for them, still there, even when they’re not. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading !! please leave kudos / a comment to let me know what you think !! if you enjoyed, you can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://lt2soon.tumblr.com/">here</a> and reblog the fic post <a href="https://lt2soon.tumblr.com/post/644654700650774528/putt-a-little-love-on-me-by-starryharry-lt2soon">here</a> !! &lt;3 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>